vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Kong (Composite)
Summary An ancient creature discovered on a remote island, King Kong is a giant primate and the titular character from the franchise of the same name. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, higher as Mega Kong Name: King Kong, Kong, The 8th Wonder of the World, Apex-Predator, The Guardian, Lonely God Origin: King Kong Gender: Male Age: 100 to 120 years Classification: Kong, Megaprimatus Kong, Giant Prehistoric Ape, King of Skull Island, Clone, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts (Skilled in melee combat), Large Size (Type 1; at his biggest, he's 45 meters tall and weighs 25,000 tons), Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Regeneration (At least Low), Immortality (Type 1; Kong species can live during millions of years, they only die if they are killed), Stealth Mastery, Great Climber, Natural Weaponry (Sharp teeth), Able to jump long distances, Cyborgization (Can acquire artificial hearts to increase King Kong's Max Life by 100 points, and this goes in line with the incarnation this Kong is based on, who received an artificial heart), Statistics Amplification (With the aforementioned artificial hearts, Hearts which can refill lost life points, the Speed Potion which increases Kong's speed threefold, the Power Rock increases the damage output of the rocks he throws and the Moai gives him an extra life), Summoning (Can summon Konamiman to restore all his life points), Invulnerability (With the Star Rock, for a few seconds), Magic (Kong can produce Magical damage and cast spells in order to enhance his abilities), Accelerated Development (Kong strength, speed and durability grows at a faster pace than normal), Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength, and durability to a greater extent and makes Kong enter a bloodlusted state), Size Manipulation (Size Enhancement), Sound Manipulation (His roar can damage and stun enemies for a while) |-|Mega Kong= All previous abilities plus Underwater Breathing (perhaps not infinitely, but at least for a day's worth of time), Rage Power and Transformation |-|Resistances= Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Takes three bottles of chloroform to be knocked out), Radiation, and Cold (The North Pole to be precise, where the ocean fairly constant, near the freezing point of saltwater) and Magic (Kong can resist most magic based attacks, decreasing the damage due to his magical abilities.) Attack Potency: Town level (Defeated Showa Godzilla and Gorosaurus) | At least Town level (Considerably stronger than before), higher as Mega Kong Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can run this fast by virtue of sheer size), with Supersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic+ reaction and combat speed (Can react to and punch faster than projectiles such as tank shells and lightning bolts) | Possibly higher Lifting Strength: Class K to Class M '''(Pushed around Showa Godzilla, can carry and throw dozens of large rocks, each of which should weigh this much, based on similarly-sized rocks, lifted a 10 meter wide boulder overhead casually, the weight of which was calculated at 815 tonnes) | Possibly '''higher (twice as strong as Mega Kong) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class, higher as Mega Kong Durability: Town level (Tanked attacks from Godzilla, Was unfazed by Godzilla's Atomic Breath) | At least Town level, likely higher (Much tougher than before) Stamina: Very high (He was only temporarily knocked out for a few moments from a flaming explosion, fought the alpha Skullcrawler shortly after this and walked off, showing no sign of being exhausted after his fight, kept on fighting even after getting shot by heavy machine guns and assault rifles so much he was practically covered in his blood) Range: Tens of meters by virtue of sheer size Standard Equipment: Rocks and the Hyper Bomb Intelligence: Average. Capable to create strategies, understand humans, knows complex combat techniques. Superior to all Great Apes and comparable to humans, he has shown remarkable intelligence and a mischievous but also kindhearted nature. Understands human speech and just about any order that is given to him, and is not easily manipulated by those who want him for their own greedy needs. Anything near him can be used as a weapon. Tends to put his excellent agility to good use and knows how to surf, Travels across several worlds, all of which require keys, to save his beloved Lady Kong. He also might be able to talk, though the in-game text could just be what he's thinking at all times, Kong seems to show a great deal of loneliness, as the last of his kind. One of the comics depicts him crying over the remains of his deceased parents who were killed by Skull Crawlers. Kong has demonstrated a degree of altruism by rescuing a Sker Buffalo that was pinned underneath a downed helicopter, and later rescued Mason Weaver during his battle with Ramarak. He can differentiate his allies from his enemies, takes advantage of his surroundings while fighting, and can use tools like a rock as weapons as many primates do. Though in Skull Island: The Birth of Kong, Kong is stated to have an instinct to protect humans, he only kills those humans who did something to warrant it, such as by attacking him or the island and/or endangering the lives of others | Knows martial arts through Jason Jenkins' skill, allowing him to end fights even quicker through more lethal strikes, and can use an enemy's weapon against them Weaknesses: His magical energy is drained every time he uses a magical special attack | He is even more aggressive than before despite the skill boost, and the transformation into Mega Kong requires for him to get even angrier which makes him lose his fighting skills Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jaw Break:' King Kong's fatality move. He grabs his opponent's jaw and rips it open. Performed on Gorosaurus. *'Electrokinesis:' King Kong can absorb electricity. He can use this to make himself stronger and release surges of electricity from his hands. *'Cyber-Link:' Upon merging with childhood friend Jason Jenkins, Kong gains a boost in skill and intelligence and can access his Mega Kong form through intense anger, increasing all of his stats including his height, which gets doubled. *'Rock Throw:' Kong can carry rocks and throw up to two per throw every few seconds. *'Rock Case:' Allows Kong to carry 10 times as many rocks as before. *'Hyper Bomb:' A device that can obliterate every enemy in the area. Key: Base | Merged & Mega Kong Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:King Kong Category:Kaiju Category:Tier 7 Category:Electricity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Composite Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primates Category:Monsters Category:Universal Studios Category:Giants Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Mammals Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Berserkers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Sound Users Category:Toho Co. Ltd Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros.